Dipper's new Candy
by Fanfiction Falls
Summary: Dipper has a crush on Candy, and he can't show it... find out what happens in this fanfiction! *This is my first one, and it will probably be bad.*
1. The Question

(Editor's note... This is my first Fanfiction, and probably going to be a terrible one too. Sorry if I do a terrible job. _~Fanfiction Falls_)

Dipper and Mabel were in the Mystery Shack attic. Dipper was reading his book, number 3, of course. Mabel was experimenting with glitter, and the world was normal... until there was a knock on the door. Mabel said, "Hey Dipper... I didn't say, but... SUPRISE SLEEPOVER!" Dipper said in an angry voice, "Mabel, can you please tell me beforetime? Last time this happened, I got a surprise makeover and I didn't like it!" "Well... you can't count on it... but i'll try." She grinned, as Candy and Grenda walked inside of the attic. Dipper said, "Hey Grenda... Hey C-Candy.."  
_I can do this... I can ask Candy out! I just need to get away from everyone else..._ Dipper thought to himself. He recently acquired a crush on Candy. The last times he saw her, he was too scared to even attempt at asking Candy out. In his mind he was thinking _Ah... You're so beautiful, Candy... ok... I know... I will ask her to follow me... yeah... that will work... wait... but what if... w-what if she says... no? _Dipper was so nervous he was trembling in his own thoughts. He could barely think at all.

Dipper thought that if he talked to Mabel about it, she could help.  
"Hey Grenda, H-Hey C-Candy," Dipper said, trembling, "Can you e-excuse me and my s-sister please?"

"Whats up, Dippingsauce?" Mabel asked, confused. "W-Well... are you sure you won't get mad, or laugh, or anything l-like t-that?" Dipper said, asking for Mabel's promise. "Of course, Dipper! I would never do that!" "O-Ok. Thanks... A-Anyway... there is this g-girl I l-lik-" He got cut off, as his twin new what he was going to say. "Who is it Dippingsauce... oooooooooh... is it... Weeeeeeendy?" "No, I got over that a while ago... its... C-Candy..." "CANDY? Why didn't you tell me bro-bro?" "I thought you would get mad at me! Sorry!" Dipper said, getting a relief that Mabel wouldn't get mad at him.

"So its ok if I ask her out?" Dipper asked, hoping for a yes, "No. Of course not," Mabel said sarcastically, "Of course you can Dippingsauce! You're my brother," Mabel said supportingly, "CANDY, GRENDA! COME UP HERE!" "What are you doing?!" Dipper asked. "I am getting you your Candy!" She smiled very widely, and put some glitter on Dipper's face. He wiped it off, and though; _Ok... Mabel is ok with it... I can do this! I CAN DO THIS! _He was now grinning. Candy and Grenda finally came up the stairs. Dipper asked, "C-Candy... can you follow me?" This sentence took all the courage Dipper could out of himself. "Ugh... Sure, Dipper." Candy blushed, and Dipper blushed too. _Does Dipper like me?_ Candy mentaly asked herself... _I hope he does... I can't get the bravery to ask him out do it myself_...

Dipper walked out of the door of the Mystery Shack, Candy following straight behind. Once they were pretty far outside of the Mystery Shack, Dipper started to talk, "Ok... C-Candy, i've been liking you for a while now, a-and... w-will you b-be my g-girlfr-" He was cut off, by Candy KISSING him! Dipper blushed, and Candy's face turned pink. He was so happy, as this was his first kiss. Candy said, "Y-Yes, i've been liking you for a while now too... I didn't ask because I thought you would not have the same feelings..." _WOW! All of this for nothing! She liked me too!_ Dipper thought...

**So this is my First Fanfic, like I stated in the beginning, and I hope you enjoyed! I might make another Chapter to this. I am still deciding. If you want another chapter, just PM me some suggestions, and I might consider.**

_~Fanfiction_ Falls


	2. The Monster

**A lot of people have requested it so... yeah! Dipper + Candy Chapter 2! Rated T for brief language.**

Dipper was asleep. For the previous two weeks Dipper had been dating Candy, and it was going really well. He was having a dream about Candy and him, both sitting on a rainbow, while kissing. He was awoken by Mabel. Dipper said, "What the heck?! I was having a good dream, Mabel!" "Good morning Dippingsauce! Waddles, say good morning to Dipper." "Oink Oink" "Anyway, Dipper, I got a letter from Candy. Its for you." She smiled, and gave the letter to him.

_Dear Dipper.  
Meet me in the forest.  
I have a surprise.  
_

_Ps. Come alone. Don't even bring Mabel._

_Love, Candy._

_"_Candywants me to meet her in the-" "Yeah, I know, Dipper. I already read it." She grinned. Dipper frowned, and said, "Please don't read my letters, Mabel!" "Sorry Dippingsauce. I couldn't help myself! Plus, Waddles told me to do it!" "Waddles, did you tell Mabel to read my letter?" Dipper asked, just to mess around with Mabel. "Oink" Waddles 'said', while shaking his head up and down. "Told ya so!" Mabel said smiling with victory.

Later that day, Dipper decided it was time to go to the woods with Candy. He went into the bathroom, combed his hair, and put on his hat. He walked out of the Mystery Shack, walked into the forest in front of him. He didn't know exactly where to go, but he finally found Candy. "Hey Dippy!" Candy said with a smile on her face. "Hi Candy." "Well... there is something I have to ask you. Will you-" She was cut off by something dragging her into the bushes. "Oh god! DIPPER SAVE M-" _Oh F*CK! _Dipper thought _Oh jesus christ, why?!_

**Yeah. I just cliff hanged it. Anyway, I will make another chapter soon. Hope you enjoy, and all types of feedback are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
